A Blooming Romance
by EmoGuitarGirl16
Summary: Naminé gets into high school and falls in love with a certain girl. Rated M for stuff later on! *hint*  Naminé X Kairi
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!  
This is my very first fanfic. I hope you'll like it and any comments are welcome!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of their manga's or games..  
-

Chapter 1.  
Introduction

Namine's pov.

Drawing was always my way to escape reality. To be in your own world, where you can make it just as you always wanted  
it to be. The place where time stands still, and words are unneeded. I've been drawing ever since I was little. I could never  
make much friends really. I was too shy to just go and talk to the other kids in my class. Although I had one best friend, we  
were friends 'till the year I graduated from middle school. We both choose other high schools to go to.

I have no parents. My mother died by having me and my father died in a car accident. I lived alone in a small appartement,  
at the edge of this tiny town called Black-Bridge. How I pay the rent you ask? Well, my grandma sent me every month some  
money. She lives quite far, and cannot move to this town because of my grandpa's condition.

This is my first year at high school, tomorrow's my first day. My friend moved a month ago, and jet I still haven't received a  
single letter. I hope she's okay. Maybe she made new friends, I can imagine it though. She was always good at making friends.

My name is Namine. I'm 16 years. I have one secret that I cannot tell my parents, or my best friend, afraid of what everyone  
would think. I'm not really someone that has much confidence or someone who could easily stand up for themselves. So I hide  
myself, in my imaginary world.

22:00

I should go to sleep.  
Tomorrow's a big day.

-  
This was the first chapter. It was kinda short, but I wanted a chapter to only introduce Naminé.

I hope I didn't make any major errors. If I did, please comment so I can correct it right away!

Thank you for reading!  
Up to chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!  
Here's chapter 2 Enjoy! :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of it's manga's or games.  
-

Chapter 2 First day at school

Third person pov.

It was a beautiful morning. The small town was embraced with the sun's warmth. When suddenly, a loud thud was heard from Namine's room.  
'Oh, shit..' Namine lay on the floor, the sheets covering her body. She had one leg that was still lying on her bed. The alarm still ringing.

Namine sighed heavily and got up. She stopped the alarm and placed the sheets neatly back on her bed. She looked out of her window and saw some people walking with their dogs. Namine always wanted a pet, a hamster maybe? She thought that they were cute. A little hairball to stroke and feed. She giggled at the thought. 'If only I had the time..' She sighed disappointedly and then walked towards her drawer. 'Hmm.. what should I wear on the first day at school? Something simple would do I guess.' She grabbed her long white dress and put it on.

She stood in front of the huge sized mirror and nodded positively.  
Next some make up and she was ready to go. Namine walked down the stairs to the kitchen to made some breakfest and sandwiches. Once packed she headed towards the door, put on her jacked and shoes to go with her dress and hopped up her bike. It was like fifteen minutes from her house to high school.

When she arrived, she locked her bike to the school's shaft gates and got inside. Her eyes got big from shock. It was huge. There was a large room when you came in. The walls were white and contained many photos of students. There were big round lights on the ceiling. And there was a really large window that looked out at the school's garden. In the middle of the garden there was a small lake. Namine walked towards the center of the room where a huge programmlist hung on the pillar. She looked at it and copied the information with her photographic memory.

Namine looked at the direction arrows on the floor, and followed them. There was a rather large hall in front of her and she started walking slowly. 'This school is huge. I wonder if I ever get used to all of this.' Namine mumbled to herself.

While walking towards the classroom, Namine noticed a girl walking by, giving her a friendly smile. She had straight red hair that seemed so soft she wanted to touch it, feel it. And then the way her rosy lips curved into a light smile. Blood came flowing out of her nose and she quickly grabbed a tissue and eliminated al the dirty thoughts out of her perverted sick mind. Namine smiled back nervously and began to walk faster. She felt blood rushing to her face. She turned around to look at her once more...

BAM!

Namine crashed into a pillar. 'Ah.. not again..' Namine rubbed her head painfully. She cursed herself for being so clumsy. She leaned with the other hand on the floor and tried to stand up, but all of a sudden she felt lightheaded. Her strength was weakening and she fell down on her back again. She looked at her hand which previously was on her head, it was covered in blood. She heard footsteps coming closer quickly. She turned her head slowly and painful and saw the girl from earlier. She knelt besides her and looked at Namine's bleeding head. 'Oh my god, you really need to see a doctor!' 'No... I'm fine really...' Namine managed to say weakly, but she saw the horror and concern in the girl's eyes.

'No, I'm gonna take you there right now!' The mysterious girl said and picked Namine up with ease. She had one hand behind Namin 's head, and one under her legs. Namine felt the girl's gentle hands, she looked at her and turned red. Her vision turned to black.

Hope you liked it! =)  
Sorry if my grammar isn't exactly great. ^^;

Comment if you want to.

Up to chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again!  
Here's chapter 3, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their games or manga's...  
-

Chapter 3 Third person POV.

It was mid-night. Namine opened her eyes. 'Can't sleep..' she sighed and shaked her head. 'Where am I?' She looked around and noticed she wasn't in her own bed. She was in a big white room. It had a certain smell to it. She tried to remember the things that happened the day before. The pillar, the crash, the blood on her hand. The girl...

Namine recalled her being picked up by that girl, her vision turning.. 'Owh' She held her hand against her head. She felt some soft material. Bandage. She thought. 'Maybe it isn't the right time to think just jet, I should try to get more sleep.' She mumbled quietly to herself and laid down. She fell peacefully back to sleep. Only the clicking sound of a clock was heard.

09:00

Namine woke up. She heard some ruffling sound. Then she saw something red flashing through the door, out of her room. Namine went quiet for a couple of minutes and then blinked a few times. 'What the hell, just happened?' She turned her head and then noticed an envelop and some flowers lay on top of the drawer next to her. She reached out for the envelop and opened it. It contained a small pink letter, it was handwritten.

Hi,

I hope you get better soon, you crashed pretty hard into that pillar the day before. I left you some flowers, it should give your room some more color.

Kairi

'Kairi' Namine pronounced. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks. She put the letter back in the envelop and lay down again. She thought about how beautiful Kairi looked like. The way she walked, the way she drowned Namine in her big blueish eyes.

She heard some footsteps, getting closer and closer. The door went open and a young man came in. He had long silver hair, and greenish eyes. He looked at Namine and began to speak. 'Oh I see you're awake. How're you feeling? I'm Riku, I'm the school doctor. The wound you have should heal in one or two days, it's nothing serious.' Riku smiled softly and walked towards the bed. 'I made you breakfast.' He said and gave Namine a plate that contained two slices of bread with cheese and some milk. 'Thank you.' She answered. Riku nodded and walked out of the door, closing it.

Namine ate the food and put the plate down. Sun came piercing through the window. She turned her head and looked at the envelop again. An image of Kairi came to mind. 'How do I tell her? Hey Kairi, I like you, you like me? No, ofcourse not. She'll think I'm a freak. How do I know IF she's even into girls? What to do..' She sighed deep.

Hours passed by. Namin spent the whole day thinking. Thinking about her appartement, her new school, her grandma and pa, her friend she had lost contact with. She thought about how fast time had flown by.  
There was some knocking on the door. 'Come in.' Namine called. The door went open, revealing a blushing Kairi. Namine's eyes widened. 'I came to see how're doing. I got permission of the teacher to visit you.' She walked towards Namine and sat next to her on the bed. You could hear some cracking noise. Namine's heart began to beat faster. She could smell the sweet scent of Kairi's hair. Kairi lifted one hand and softly stroked the bandage. 'How does it feel?' She asked. 'Nice.. Uhh, I mean, it's not that painful anymore.' Namine laughed nervously. She secretly loved it how her fingers stroked her head and down her face. Their heads dangerously close to each other.

Namine could feel Kairi's hot uneven breath on her lips. She looked into her eyes. Kairi's hand rested on Namine's cheek and the other was supporting her. Kairi bended over. 'When you're allowed to go, I'll guide you around the school.' She wispered into Namine's ear. 'To show you some parts.' Namine froze. Kairi stood up and walked towards the door. She gave Namine a wink and left.

A/N Sorry again if I made errors.  
Comment if you want to! Up to chapter 4! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again!  
Here's chapter 4, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's games or manga.  
-

Chapter 4 Third person POV

Namine stared out of the window. It's still early but she couldn't sleep anymore. The bandage was removed and only a tiny scratch was visible. She felt much better with the treatment she had gotten. All she could think about, was how Kairi whispered to her how she would show her /some parts/. And how her head was extremely close to hers. A shiver ran through her body. 'Only if that would happen again, I would.. I would.. Ah I can't even say it! I see it happening a thousand times in my mind, but I just, can't, say it. What's wrong with me? Am I scared? Ofcourse I am. Such a beautiful girl would never like someone like me.' Namine sighed. However, inside, she hoped she would.

Voices were heard and a loud heavy sound. She guessed the lessons had started. Though, instead of the footsteps dying out, it became louder and closer. The door went open. Namine turned to see who it was. 'Kairi!' Kairi walked towards the smaller girl and hugged her. Namine stood still and hugged back. Putting her arms around Kairi's neck, letting her head rest on her shoulder. Enjoying every moment of it. 'I heard you're feeling better. Shall we go?' Kairi looked at Namin , she smiled. Namine nodded.

They walked closely to one other, Kairi giving instructions and information all the way down the hall. When Kairi stopped talking, Namine turned her head. No one. 'Kairi?' Namine looked around. 'Kairi!' She began shouting. No reaction. She walked slowly and went around the corner into another, smaller hall. There was still no sign of Kairi. Namine began to panick. 'Where could she have gone?'  
She kept walking slowly, hoping for any kind of sound or movement.

Suddenly a hand was placed on Namin 's mouth and another around her waist. Her eyes shot open and she held her breath. She was dragged around another corner into a darkish little room. It was just big enough for two people.

They lay on the ground and Namine felt the hand around her waist went up to just underneath her breasts. The hand covering her mouth was removed. She felt the person behind her bent over. 'This is my special place. No one knows of it's existence.' Kairi, she thought. It was queiet for some time, then Namine heard her sigh nervously.

'I've seen the way you stared at me. Could it be that you like me Namine?' Namine didn't say anything. She couldn't move because of the position they lay in and was too nervous to answer her. Afraid of her reaction.

Then she felt hot lips pressing against her cheek. 'I like you too Namin , don't be scared.' Kairi slowly got on top of Namine laying her down on her back. Her arms on both sides of Namine's head, her knees between her legs, keeping them apart. 'Kairi? What are you doing?' She looked into her eyes, her stomach felt weird.

Kairi closed the distance of their lips and kissed Namine softly. They broke apart. 'You'll enjoy it.' She kissed her again but with more passion this time. Namine could feel the growing lust of the pretty girl on top of her. Namin rested her arms around her neck, deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth more, allowing Kairi to slip in her tongue. They tonguewrestled a few minutes, after each minute it became more intense.

Kairi slipped one hand under Namine's shirt, moving upwards untill it reached one of her breasts. She slowly began massaging it, earning moans of pleasure from the smaller girl. It felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. They could feel their crotches rub against each other through the clothing. Their breathing became louder and heavier. Kairi broke apart from the kiss and tried to remove Namin 's shirt. Namine did the same with Kairi. Just like their shirts, their bra's flew through the room as well.

Kairi licked Namine's neck and went slowly down to her collarbone. Namine moaned and felt her soft lips and warm tongue on her bare skin. Kairi continued and stopped on top of her breast, giving her nipple a special treatment. She licked little circles, then bit softly. Namine could only moan and enjoy it while throwing her head back. Kairi used her hand to massage the other breast.

Her hand went downwards, across Namine's belly, slowly to her pants.  
Namine gasped. 'Will you be gentle?' Namine asked softly. Kairi stopped and looked at her. 'Ofcourse.' Kairi kissed her deeply before unbuttening her pants taking them off. Kairi blushed at looking how amazingly hot and cute Namine looked like. She got on top of her again. While kissing her, her hand found her way into her boxers. Namine gave a cry of pleasure. One finger slipped in and another one was added. Slowly moving in and out of her already wet pussy.

Her thumb was stroking her clitoris, to maximize the amount of pleasure. Namine got closer and closer towards her orgasm. She felt another finger was added and felt like her body was going to explode. Kairi bit her neck and increased the speed of her fingers. The skin around her fingers tightened and she could tell Namin was almost there. Namine moaned loudly and warm fluids came out of her pussy.

Kairi removed her fingers and licked the hot juice off. Namine got on top of Kairi and kissed her. 'Now it's your turn to feel great.' She whispered heavily. Namine removed all the remaining clothes off of Kairi. Then she began attacking her breasts with her tiny soft lips.  
She began licking her belly. She heard Kairi giggling and teased her a bit more. 'Whahaha! St-op it! hahah.'

Namine smiled and went down. Licking all the way down to her pussy. Kairi threw her head back and let out a moan. Namine slid two fingers in, and licked her clit. She heard Kairi making passionate heavy sounds. She had added another finger and continued to lick fiercely. 'Namine go on! I- m almost.. there!' Kairi was on the edge of having an orgasm and Namine knew it. Namine increased the tempo and Kairi cried out. She removed her fingers and kissed Kairi softly on the lips.

She lay next to her and looked her in the eyes. 'It was awesome.' Namine whispered. Kairi nodded. 'We should do it some more.'

A/N This was the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! ^^ Again, if I made errors, sorry for that.  
Comment if you want to. 


End file.
